


[Podfic] Heart of Nowhere

by 10scheherazade01



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter has waited for this day for 50 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A podfic of themonkeycabal's Heart of Nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heart of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894469) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



> So, I don't know how fast these next few fics will be posted, but I do have several recorded and queued for editing.
> 
> I have also tried to include an m4b file of the story in the same folder as the mp3 file. Please let me know if it doesn't work.
> 
> Thanks for listening!

**Google Drive folder:**

 

**[Heart of Nowhere](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxZmJJRkJoWWpja2s) **


End file.
